HIT & RUN!
by Iindiin
Summary: [Inspiration from FØSINNonyoutube] Jeon Jungkook, murid nomor satu sesekolah sekaligus Pitcher terbaik diklub bisbol, tak pernah terkalahkan oleh siapa pun. Sampai pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh salah satu anggota klub basket, Min Yoongi. Senyuman Jungkook yang tulus kepada Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan Yoongi terkurung dalam penyesalan [KOOKYOON! KOOKGA! YOONKOOK! BTS!]


**HIT & RUN! ©FØSINNyoutube**

 **YOONKOOK| INDIAH RAHMAWATI**

* * *

"LARI!"

Seorang pria muda berlari kencang menuju base terakhirnya. Lawan sudah menemukan bola dan bersiap melempar kearah pemain yang tengah berlari. Lemparan kuat diarahkan kepemain tersebut, Pemain itu menyeret kakinya maju dan menghindari bola dan menyentuh base terakhir. Semua orang bersorak dan mendekati pemain tersebut. Mereka mengangkat pemain itu dan melemparnya keatas beberapa kali.

Permainan bisbol ini berakhir dengan angka sama. Semua menikmati sesi latihan di lapangan bisbol didekat sungai han. Setelahnya semua memutuskan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Pemain yang terlah mencetak angka terakhir bersama kedua temannya berjalan menuju halte bersama, mereka tertawa mengingat beberapa kejadian lucu disana. "kau keren Jungkook-ah!" kata sang teman Donghyuk dengan senang

"benar, itu keren..." kata yang lainnya, Mingyu

" _ani..._ aku masih payah dalam memukul" jawab pemilik nama Jungkook

"itu masih lebih baik, dari pada Jiwon yang tak mengenai bola sama sekali" kata Mingyu

"yang ia lempar malah pemukul-nya" jawaban Jungkook membawa tawa mereka. Mereka melewati lapangan yang lain_lapangan bola basket_. Disana juga terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah latihan, Mingyu dan Donghyuk berjalan bersama dan Jungkook terhenti untuk melihat orang-orang yang bermain. Pandangannya menuju satu orang yang ada disana, satu orang yang tengah membawa bola. Seorang yang lumayan tinggi dengan jaket merah dan _beanie_ berwarna hitam.

Pria itu memantulkan bola yang ia bawa, dan mulai berlari kedepan. Ia melewati satu orang dengan mudah, lalu membelakangi orang didepannya dan berputar dengan mudah. Ia masih membawa bola sampai lawan terakhir menaikkan tangannya, dengan lompatan kecil pria itu melempar bola menuju ring. Dan benar saja bola masuk begitu saja. Semua terkagum dengan aksinya dan melakukan _high-five_ secara bergantian. Sepasang mata masih setia mengawasi disana, Jungkook sama sekali tak ada niatan beranjak pergi

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook terkejut dan melihat kedua temannya menunggunya. " _ne!_ " Jungkook kembali menengok pada pria yang tadi. Terlihat pria itu tampak melakukan perenggangan otot, dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Jungkook dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah Jungkook kembali menengok dan tampaknya mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka. Pria yang Jungkook perhatikan juga sibuk bermain. Jungkook tersenyum sekilas dan mengikuti kedua temannya kembali.

.

.

Jungkook berlari membawa tasnya menuju halte, ia kesiangan 'lagi'. Dan jika ia tak buru-buru ia akan kehilangan bus dan terpaksa berlari sampai sekolah. Momen yang tepat bus sudah hampir berangkat dan dengan cepat Jungkook melompat dan masuk. Ia menerobos orang-orang yang berdiri dan berdiri disatu tempat ditengah. " _mianhamnida"_ kata Jungkook sedikit membungkuk. Ia mengdapap seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Wajahnya cukup terkejut saat tau siapa yang tengah duduk didepannya sambil tertidur. Pria yang ia lihat kemarin malam, pria pucat yang selalu mendapat perhatiannya. Jungkook lebih terkejut saat tau ia memakai Almamather yang sama dengannya.

"eum... kumamon..." ia mengigau

Jungkook ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya. Pria manis itu berhasil membawa senyuman milik Jungkook. Pria itu membenarkan posisinya dan kembali terlelap. Jungkook terus memperhatikannya, sampai bus berhenti dipemberhentian pertama. Pria pucat itu langsung bangun, dan mengusap matanya. Jungkook terkejut dan bersikap tak melihat apa pun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedikit mundur karena bus itu mulai longgar karena beberapa penumpang turun.

Pria itu membenarkan duduknya dan sedikit merenggangkan ototnya. Matanya terlihat benar-benar mengantuk tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Jungkook hanya meliriknya sedikit dalam diam. Mereka sama sekali tak saling tau, yang Jungkook tau, ia seorang pemain basket dan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya. Di pemberhentian kedua, Pria itu dan Jungkook turun, mereka menyebrang jalan dan sampai digerbang sekolah mereka. Guru sudah menunggu dan murid-murid mulai berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Jungkook dan pria itu sama-sama memasuki gedung A mereka menaiki tangga sampai lantai tiga, sesampainya disana mereka berpisah karena pria itu berjalan menuju jalur kekiri, sedangkan kelas Jungkook ada disebelah kanan. Jungkook terus memperhatikannya

"Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook menengok dan melihat temannya "Guru hampir datang! Cepat masuk!" Jungkook mengangguk. Ia melihat pria tadi sudah sangat jauh, dan terlihat sudah ada teman-temannya yang bersamanya. Jungkook berbalik dan memasuki kelasnya.

Jungkook duduk dikursinya tepat saat guru masuk. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Jungkook hanya mencoret-coret bukunya, semua tentang bisbol. Sudah jadi impian berada ditingkat dunia dalam bisbol, sejak kecil ia melakukannya sendiri, menjadi _pitcher_ terbaik dikorea adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Sampai tangannya berhenti membuat sebuah bola, wajah pria itu mulai muncul dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti lembarannya menjadi lembaran baru. Ia mulai menggambar pola dengan pensilnya, dan beralih pada bentuk wajah yang lebih detail. Jungkook meanjutkannya tanpa peduli Guru tengah mengajar. Sampai pelajaran pertama selesai, Jungkook menyelesaikannya. Gambar pria pucat yang tertidur yang terus ia perhatikan sejak pagi. Jungkook tersenyum tiba-tiba "Oi!" Jungkook dengan cepat menyenbunyikan gambarnya "J-jimin _hyung_ " Jungkook terkejut mengetahui teman sekelasnya_yang duduk disampingnya_ memanggilnya

"dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan, iya kan?" Jimin memberikan buku catatannya. Park Jimin, anggota dari klub _dance_ , salah satu kebanggan sekolah. Ia juga teman satu kelas Jungkook bahkan sejak SMP.

"oh... _gomawo..._ " Jungkook menerimanya dan meletakkannya dikolong mejanya.

"kau terus menggambarnya sejak tadi, kenapa? Atau lebih tepatnya siapa dia?" tanya Jimin

Jungkook menggeleng "bukan siapa-siapa?" jawab Jungkook cepat

"kau menyukainya?" Perkataan Jimin membuat Jungkook menjatuhkan buku yang ia pengang

"A-Ap-apa maksutmu?! Mengenalnya saja tidak" jawab Jungkook menolak semua omongan Jimin dengan wajah memerah

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jungkook "melihat dari gambarmu bisa kupastikan dia Min Yoongi, salah satu anggota klub basket. Klub nya akan bermain bulan depan untuk pemilihan kandidat sekolah yang maju kewali kota" jelas Jimin mengganti buku pelajarannya

Jungkook terdiam, itulah kenapa ia bermain basket semalam. "dia... ikut bermain?" kata Jungkook, rasa penasarannya mulai muncul

"iyup. Kalau ingin melihatnya, kau bisa lihat nanti saat istirahat. Mereka biasa bermain digedung olahraga" jawab Jimin. "Jika ingin melihat pertandingan mereka, kau bisa lihat besok pulang sekolah. Saat pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA tetangga, mereka akan main setelah pertandinganmu" lanjut Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk mendengarnya, dan sudah punya rencana "ah, aku dengar semua klub diminta melihat setiap pertandingan besok untuk menyemangati setiap klub olahraga yang akan bertanding di turnamen antar sekolah. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar, ia akan datang melihatmu bertanding"

Antusias Jungkook naik, Jimin bisa lihat dari kedua mata Jungkook yang melebar. "haha! Kau ini mudah sekali ditebak, ya?" Jungkook terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jimin tertawa saat itu juga dan mengusap kepala Jungkook "yak~ baby kook kita jatuh cinta rupanya" Jungkook memerah dan menyingkirkan tangan Jimin.

SKIP

Seperti dugaan Jimin, Jungkook menghilang dari tempatnya. Jimin tersenyum dan putuskan mencari Hoseok untuk membicarakan latihan bersama minggu depan -Hoseok: ketua klub _dance_ , teman Jimin-. Jungkook sibuk berlari, bahkan melewati Mingyu dan Donghyuk yang menyapanya. Jungkook keluar gedung A dan menuju gedung olahraga, ia memasuki pintu tangga darurat yang ada disamping gedung, dan menaikinya menuju lantai kedua dari gedung tersebut. Ia sampai langsung pada bangku penonton, dan tepat seperti omongan Jimin, mereka sedang latihan.

Jungkook turun menuju banggu paling bawah dan melihat semua orang. Sampai matanya kembali menemukan pria manis yang selalu muncul dipikirannya. Keringat sudah membasahi baju yang ia kenakan, padahal ini baru istirahat dan semua teman-temannya masih sibuk melakukan pemanasan. Jungkook terdiam mengingat namanya 'Min Yoongi'.

Jungkook memutuskan duduk disana dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Ia mengambil beberapa foto disana. Yoongi terlihat berlatih gerakan _lay-up_ nya, Ia berlari membawa bola ditangannya, sedikit melakukan zigzag dan memulai lompatannya. Lompatan cukup tinggi sambil melempar bola menuju ring. Dan bola masuk dengan tepat, Yoongi kembali mengambil bola dan melemparnya memasuki ring dengan mudah. Yoongi terus melakukannya hingga keringat menetes melalui dagunya. Ia melempar kembali tapi memperlambat langkahnya. Yoongi melihat sekitar dan tak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang tengah memotret.

Jungkook terkejut setengah mati dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya, dan bodohnya ponsel itu jatuh kebawah melewati pagar pembatas, dan terdengar jelas suara jatuhan yang keras dilantai. Semua orang melihat kearahnya, _canggung_ Jungkook melihat Yoongi kembali, ia masih melihat kearahnya. Jungkook panic, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tak lama Jungkook lihat Yoongi tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya. Jantung Jungkook berdetak seketika. Yoongi berlari kearah ponsel Jungkook, mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju bangku penonton.

Jantung Jungkook makin berdetak kencang saat Yoongi mulai berjalan kearahnya. "ini milikmu kan? _Mian..._ tapi kelihatannya layarnya retak" kata Yoongi menyerahkan ponsel itu dengan tangan pucatnya

"e-eum... _kamshamnida..._ dan _mianhamnida"_ Jantung Jungkook terus berdetak tak karuan. Ia menerima ponselnya, dan segera meletakkanya kedalam saku celananya.

"lain kali kalau ingin mengambil gambar katakan saja... kami tak keberatan klub lain melihat kami latihan. Toh, kami juga kadang melihat kalian bermain" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum

Jungkook sekarang bisa lihat dengan jelas wajah Yoongi. Wajah putih, dengan mata tajam, dan bibir tipis yang sempurana. Jantung Jungkook berhenti saat itu juga. "kalau begitu, aku akan lanjutkan permainanku, kau duduk saja. Tak usah terlalu tegang" kata Yoongi beranjak pergi. "ah! Iya... Namaku Min Yoongi... lain kali lebih hati-hati"

Jungkook langsung sadar ketika Yoongi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada permainan yang baru saja berlangsung. Seketika itu juga kaki Jungkook lemas dan langsung terduduk disalah kursi penonton. Ia kembali melihat Yoongi dan mengingat kata-kata Jimin. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jungkook masih berlatih bisbol di lapangan dibelakang sekolah. Jungkook mendapat bagian bertahan jadi dia ada diluar garis, bersiap menangkap bola. Ia disana hanya berdiri dalam diam. Mengingat betapa bercahayanya wajah Yoongi membuat Jungkook memanas, sekali lagi Jungkook tak bisa melupakan kata-kata Jimin padanya

" _kau menyukainya?"_

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook terkejut, dan menatap langit dan seketika itu juga bola bisbol tepat mengenai dahinya hingga lecet. Jungkook terjatuh, mengingat betapa keras bola bisbol ditambah dengan gaya grafitasi yang menambah kekuatan jatuhnya bola _tak akan mungkin bisa dihindari_. Semua orang menghentikan permainan dan mendekati Jungkook termasuk sang pelatih. Mingyu akhirnya membawa Jungkook menuju UKS sekolah. Saat sampai disana, sang perawat sekolah 'Jin' segera menolongnya dengan memberi _antiseptic_. "aku akan kembali kelapangan, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir

"tak apa... ini akan hilang kok. Aku akan menyusul jika sudah merasa baikkan" Jungkook menunjuk dahinya yang telah diplester. Mingyu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"dan lagi, kenapa kau menangkap bola dengan dahimu bukan tanganmu?" tanya perawat Jin yang langsung mendapat tawa dari Jungkook "ada apa, heuh? Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jin sambil meletakkan semua peralatannya kembali

"b-bukan apa-apa" kata Jungkook

"Memikirkan seseorang?" perkataan Jin membuat Jungkook kembali mengingat Yoongi

" _a-aniyo!_ Bukan seperti_" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang membuka pintu sehingga angin kencang langsung masuk dan menimpa rambut Jungkook. Mata Jungkook melebar mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , aku menumpang untuk tidur, ya?" Pria pucat yang tak lain adalah Yoongi masuk dan meletakkan tasnya. Lalu dengan santai naik keatas satu kasur tipis disamping kasur yang Jungkook duduki.

Jin terkejut "lagi?! Yak, Min Yoongi! Kau harus pulang! Aku tak mungkin mengawasimu 24 jam disini! Hari ini aku harus pergi!" terlambat. Yoongi sudah masuk dalam alam mimpinya. "aish! Anak ini..." Jungkook masih termenung melihat Yoongi tertidur disampingnya. "Kookie-ah"

" _ne?"_ Jungkook menatap Jin

"hari ini aku ada kencan dengan tunanganku, jadi aku minta tolong bangunkan dia 30 menit lagi..." kata Jin sambil mengemasi barangnya

" _n-ne!_ aku?!" kata Jungkook memerah

"iya! Aku minta tolong ya! Bye!" Jin langsung menutup pintu tanpa sempat Jungkook berbicara. Jungkook menghela nafas berat mengetahui takdirnya terkurung dengan pria yang membuat luka didahinya. Ia melirik Jam dinding dan menyadari ia harus terkurung disini selama 28 menit terakhir.

Sudah 25 menit dan Jungkook masih setia membelakangi Yoongi. Ia yakin teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, ia menengok dan melihat Yoongi yang masih nyaman dialam mimpinya. Jungkook memutuskan memberanikan dirinya melihat wajah Yoongi. Ia bisa lihat jelas Yoongi saat ini, ia tersenyum mengingat wajah itu masih tetap sama. Jungkook lihat sebuah bulu tipis yang ada dirambut hitam Yoongi, dengan pelan ia mengarahkan tangannya mengambil bulu tersebut. Jungkook menghentikannya, tapi semakin melihatnya ia semakin ingin mengambilnya. Kesempatan kedua ia kembali mengarahkan tangannya.

Ia hampir mendapatkannya, Jungkook berhasil dan membuat senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi bergerak dan membuka matanya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut wajah mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Jungkook dengan cepat menjauh " _mian!_ A-aku cuma! Aku! Tak seperti yang kau fikirkan! Aku cuma mengambil bulu tipis ini! aku tak ada maskut lain! Tolong maafkan aku!" Jungkook membungkuk

Yoongi terdiam "pfft... ahahaha!" Yoongi tertawa. Jungkook menaikkan kepalanya menatap malaikatnya tertawa saat ini. Tawa lepas seorang Min Yoongi yang tak pernah Jungkook bayangkan. "kau ini mudah panic-kan rupanya" katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang memerah. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya "sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu tegang"

Jungkook menegakkan badannya, lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Rasanya sedikit canggung, Jungkook menambah satu hal tentang Yoongi, ia orang yang baik dan sedikit periang. Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, ia punya sisi hangat yang selalu membuat hati Jungkook nyaman. Mereka sedikit berbincang selama 10 menit, "jadi kau Jungkook dari klub bisbol itu?" tanya Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook duduk didepannya _disebuah kursi_.

"Yaa... begitulah. Tapi aku hanya _pitcher_ (pelempar)" jelas Jungkook

Yoongi mengangguk "tapi itu sudah bagus. Aku..." Yoongi menunduk. Ia menghirup nafas panjang dan melompat pelan dari kasurnya, lalu mengambil tasnya "cuma pemain cadangan" Jungkook segera mengikuti Yoongi ketika Yoongi melangkah keluar.

"a-apa? T-tapi permainanmu bagus" Kata Jungkook

Yoongi tersenyum "terima kasih... tapi, aku masih belum cukup bagus untuk main didalam pertandingan" lanjut Yoongi

"jadi kau tak akan ikut pertandingan persahabatan, besok?" kata-kata Jungkook membuat mereka berdua terhenti. Yoongi menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook tau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tak ia katakan " _m-mian..._ "

Yoongi kembali tertawa "untuk apa? Aku main kok... sebagai cadangan" Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya.

"k-kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook

"pulang, kau tak mau pulang?" kata Yoongi. Jungkook ingat tasnya tertinggal dilapangan dan hari mulai menjadi sore, mereka sudah pasti pulang dan melupakan Jungkook.

"benar..." Jungkook menunduk lesu mendengarnya. Yoongi menatapnya Jungkook, ia berfikir kenapa anak ini sangat mudah sekali ditebak sikapnya.

"yak... Kook-ah" Jungkook langsung melihat Yoongi "Mau berjalan bersama?"

SKIP

Disinilah Jungkook, berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. Sejak penawaran tak terduga itu Jungkook tau ia tak bisa menahan perasaan meledak entah dari mana. Jadi ia putuskan diam dibelakang Yoongi menutup wajah memerahnya. Yoongi tampak tak nyaman Jungkook berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya, ia putuskan berhenti. Dan itu membuat Jungkook ikut berhenti "a-ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?"

Yoongi berbalik, ia dengan cepat menatap Jungkook. Yang ditatap langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Kook-ah! Mau temani aku?"

Jungkook dan Yoongi pergi kesebuah tempat bermain, disana terdapat permainan olahraga kecil. Tempat itu cukup sepi dan hanya diisi beberapa pasangan. "mau main denganku?" tanya Yoongi menunjuk sebuah permainan basket. Jungkook mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoongi. Permainannya cukup mudah, hanya melempar bola kedalam keranjang. Mereka memulai dengan cepat, Yoongi cukup baik dan Jungkook hanya fokus melempar bola. "kau cukup hebat!" Yoongi tertawa senang saat mereka mencetak _high skor_. Jungkook melihatnya dan tesenyum

Yoongi mendorong Jungkook masuk kedalam permainan bisbol. Jungkook awalnya tak mau, tapi karena Yoongi yang minta ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia hanya perlu memukul bola yang datang, saat bola pertama Jungkook langsung memukulnya dengan tepat. Yoongi makin kagum saat Jungkook mencetak semua skor. Jungkook menantang Yoongi, tapi Yoongi menolak "ayolah..." Jungkook menarik Yoongi dan mengajarkannya cara memegang tongkatnya. "letakkan tangan kirimu diatasnya..." Jungkook menuntun Yoongi

"seperti ini?" Yoongi mulai tertarik

"sekarang, fokuskan matamu pada bola yang datang dan ayunkan tongkatnya, mengerti?" kata Jungkook. Ia terkejut saat sadar terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jungkook keluar, dan memperhatikan Yoongi. Saat bola pertama Yoongi meleset "itu tak apa! Cobalah lagi!" Yoongi melihat Jungkook mengangguk. Ia melihat kedepan saat mesin mulai melempar bola. Dengan sekali ayunan Yoongi memukul bola dengan tepat.

"aku berhasil!" Yoongi melompat senang

"masih ada bola lagi!" Jungkook berteriak. Yoongi segera bersiap. Melihat reaksi Yoongi membuat tawa Jungkook melebar. Mereka berada cukup lama disana, sampai hari benar-benar malam. Jungkook mengantar Yoongi hinggal rumah, Ia tak tau ia dan Yoongi tetangga, rumahnya bahkan tak jauh dari rumah Yoongi. "baik... ini sudah malam..." Jungkook menggosok tengkuknya, canggung

Yoongi mengangguk "terima kasih untuk hari ini..." Yoongi menunduk. Ia melambai pada Jungkook tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk rumah dan berbalik pada Jungkook "kau... akan melihat pertandingan besok kan?" Yoongi ikut mengusap tengkuknya.

Jungkook tersenyum "pasti... semua klub harus datang, ingat?"

"haha... benar" Yoongi kembali melambaikan tangannya, dan kali ini benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jungkook melihatnya sejenak, dan kembali berjalan. Jungkook perlahan tersenyum, ia berjalan senang kembali menuju rumahnya.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Jungkook berjalan sepanjang lorong sekolah setelah pelajaran selesai. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik bicara dengan Jimin atau Taehyung saat ini –Taehyung: anggota klub seni. Teman masa kecil Jungkook-.

Jungkook berjalan melewati ruang perawatan, ia segera berhenti dan mengintip. Dengan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan membuat Jungkook jatuh begitu saja. "aku bisa dengar langkah kakimu, tahu?!" Jin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Ia sadar seseorang kembali tertidur disana. Jungkook bangkit dan melihat Yoongi disana. "ia tidur disini lagi?" tanya Jungkook

"sudah kukatakan ia selalu datang kesini setiap hari..." jawab Jin sambil mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan kopi.

Jungkook mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Yoongi " _wae?_ "

"entahlah" Jin duduk dikursinya dan meletakkan gelasnya dimejanya "mungkin ia tak punya banyak teman. Ia selalu bilang teman bukanlah hal yang ingin ia temui" Jin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang ada dilaptop didepannya.

Jungkook terdiam, dan melihat Yoongi. Tapi saat itu Yoongi tampak bermain dengan teman-temannya saat pertama kali Jungkook melihatnya. _"aku cuma pemain cadangan"_ Kata-kata Yoongi muncul dipikirannya saat ini. Sekarang Jungkook semakin penasaran, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang muncul, rasa ingin tau yang tinggi tentang Min Yoongi. Tapi, tidak sopan mencari tau seenaknya tentang orang lain, apa lagi mereka hanya dekat kemarin secara tidak sengaja, bisa jadi Yoongi melupakannya sekarang. Tak lama tubuh Yoongi bergerak tiba-tiba, dan Jungkook langsung memundurkan kursinya.

"Hoaam~" Yoongi menguap cukup lebar dan mengusap matanya "pagi..." kata Yoongi

"ini sudah siang, payah. Berhenti tidur disini, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku" Jin menjawab dengan kesal sambil menatap Yoongi "ini sudah istirahat, pergilah cari makan..." Jin bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya. Jungkook langsung diam melihat Yoongi dan tanpa sadar tatapan mereka kembali bertemu "oh, Kook-ah... kau tidur disini juga?" tanya Yoongi

"eum... aku datang mencari vitamin... hehehe" Jungkook hanya berbohong. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya

"mau kekantin?"

Yoongi dan Jungkook duduk dimeja yang sama, ditengah orang-orang yang sedang melintas. Yoongi memasukkan satu sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya, Jungkook hanya memperhatikan sambil meminum susu strawberry-nya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, dan Jungkook buru-buru memakan ramen instan yang ia pesan. Entah kenapa Yoongi malah tersenyum, dan itu malah membuat canggung Jungkook. "jadi, kau akan bermain hari ini?" tanya Yoongi

Jungkook menoleh, dan mengangguk "eum..." ia melihat Yoongi sekilas "kau sendiri?"

Yoongi terdiam, lalu menatap Jungkook kembali "semoga saja ini hari keberuntunganku" Ia tertawa pelan yang ditanggapi senyuman tipis Jungkook.

Yoongi kembali mengembalikan suasana, ia memang sangat dingin saat menjawab sesuatu. Tapi ia orang yang cukup ramah dan mudah diajak bicara. Jungkook tertawa saat Yoongi membuat sebuah joke, tawa yang jarang orang lihat. Tampa mereka sadari sepasang mata tampak memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, ia terlihat tak terlalu senang melihat Yoongi mengobrol dengan Jungkook.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kelas akan selalu ramai oleh anak-anak, ditambah dengan pelajaran yang kosong, dan kelas langsung gaduh begitu tau gurunya tak bisa datang untuk mengajar. Jungkook terus menggambar dibukunya, ia kadang melempar Jimin dengan penghapus ketika orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengganggunya. Ia menggambar Yoongi, tapi agar tak diganggu oleh Jimin ia hanya menggambar matanya. Tapi Jimin itu tak bodoh, ia akan langsung kenal jika Jungkook menggambarnya sangat detail. _jadi, kau akan bermain hari ini?_kau... akan melihat pertandingan besok kan?__ Semua kalimat Yoongi mulai berputar dikepala Jungkook, dan kata dari Jin yang baru ia tau

' _Ia selalu bilang teman bukanlah hal yang ingin ia temui'_

Jungkook makin penasaran. Jimin melihatnya kembali, ia bisa lihat wajah penasaran diwajah Jungkook, "yak... kau berfikir apa, heuh?" tanya Jimin

Jungkook sadar dan menggegeleng "aku tak apa..." jawab Jungkook

"kau bisa tanya apa saja padaku, tenang saja..." Jimin meletakkan kepala diatas meja, menyandarkannya pada lengannya.

Jungkook terdiam sambil menatap Jimin "haah... Bukan apa-apa. Percayalah..." Jungkook akan mencari tau sendiri alasannya. Jimin hanya bisa diam kalau Jungkook sudah tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"yah... fokus saja pada pertandingan hari ini..." Jimin langsung menutup matanya berusaha tidur, ia sangat mengantuk karena berlatih 24 jam bersama Hoseok diruang latihan _dance_ yang Hoseok punya. Jungkook menatapnya dan beralih pada gambarnya, ia membuka halaman dimana ia menggambar Yoongi yang tengah tertidur. Banyak rahasia yang harus Jungkook temukan sendiri saat ini.

SKIP

Lapangan bisbol yang ada dibelakang sekolah sudah penuh oleh para siswa, termasuk siswa sekolah tetangga. Pertandingan sudah hampir dimulai dan penonton tampak antusias lebih dari biasanya. Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, jadi guru-guru bersiap antisipasi terjadinya kerusuhan. Jungkook sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap diposisinya, kali ini tim sekolah Jungkook mendapat giliran pertama, Jadi mereka akan memukul bola, Jungkook bersiap dibangku pemain, menunggu giliran. Ia sudah dapat peringatan dari pelatihnya untuk selalu fokus. Pertandingan dimulai. Pada lemparan pertama Tim Jungkook gagal memukul, dan membuat sorakan kecewa dari penonton, saat kedua kalinya, pukulan terjadi! Bola melambung jauh, dan pemukul berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju base 1. Pemain lawan mendapat bola dan dengan cepat melemparnya menuju base 1, waktu sangat tipis antara bola dan kaki pemukul. Tapi wasit memutuskan pemukul aman di base 1, perbedaan 0,5 detik dari bola.

Semua teriakan kembali terdengar. Pemain kedua, Donghyuk. Ia bersiap diposisinya, lemparan pertama dan ia mengenaiknya. Bola tak melambung terlalu jauh, jadi Donghyuk mempercepat larinya, Pemukul pertama segera berlari menuju base kedua. Tapi Pemain lawan mengincar Donghyuk, ia melempar dan temannya yang berada dibase pertama mendapatkannya. Donghyuk mendorong kakinya menuju base sebelum lawan mengenainya dengan bola. Tapi pemain lawan sigap dan dengan cepat mengenai Dongkhyuk saat kakinya hampir memasuki base. Sorak-sorai kembali terjadi. Dan permainan terus berlanjut, beruntung Jungkook dan pemukul keempat menyelamatkan situasi dengan memukul dengan tepat. Begitu seterusnya, bahkan penonton dibuat panic hanya dengan melihat secara langsung. Permainan berakhir dengan hasil Tim sekolah Jungkook mendapat 3 poin.

Sekarang saatnya Jungkook menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ia mengambil posisi _pitcher_ , pemain lawan tampak membicarakannya, mengingat Jungkook murid terbaik sekolah tertutama dalam bisbol. Mata Jungkook melihat kearah penonton _bangku menonton berbentuk u dibelakang wasit pertandingan_ saat ia sedang bersiap. Ia lihat Jimin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung ada disalah satu kursi, ia bisa lihat Taehyung membawa sebuah syal panjang bertuliskan nama sekolah, matanya kembali mencari, dan menemukan perawat Jin dengan tunangannya Mr. Namjoon –Namjoon: Guru bahasa Inggris yang mengajar disekolah tim yang Jungkook lawan, ia merupakan tunangan Perawat Jin- mereka berdiri dibawah banggu penonton. Ia masih belum menemukan orang yang ingin ia lihat, wasit meniup peluit pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Jungkook sadar dan bersiap diposisinya. Matanya masih meniliti tiap sudut bangku penonton, sampai matanya menemukannya. Orang yang terus ia cari, Yoongi ada disana, diujung bangku penonton berdiri tepat didepan pagar,dan berdiri dibelakang wasit, jadi Jungkook melihatnya dengan jelas. Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengangkat kakinya dan melempar bola dengan keras. Pemukul pertama mengayunkan bola, tapi tak berhasil. " _strike one!"_ Semua bersorak. Jungkook menangkap bola kembali, ia menatap Yoongi yang tampak antusias. Jungkook bersiap lagi dan melempar " _strike two!"_ Semua kembali bersorak, tim lawan tampak merinding melihat kemampuan lemparan Jungkook. Ini yang terakhir, Mata Jungkook tak lepas dari Yoongi. Ia bersiap, menatap tajam, dan melempar!

" _strike out!"_

"UWOOOO!"

Semua melompat girang mendapati pemukul pertama tak mendapat bola. Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali menatap Yoongi, pria itu tampak sangat senang disana. Jungkook tersenyum sendiri dan mengusap tengkuknya. Kali ini ia akan buktikan siapa dirinya. Permainan berlanjut, beberapa pemain mendapat pukulan Jungkook dan berlari sekuat tenaga mereka. Dan Tim lawan mendapat 2 poin. Pertandingan berlanjut sampai empat babak, membuat penonton tak ada habisnya menyemangati tim masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya skor akhir 6 lawan 5 Tim Jungkook menang kali ini. Semua pemain berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar topi, ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan jadi tak ada namanya musuh. Semua tersenyum senang melihat hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Jungkook dengan cepat berlari mengambil tasnya, Donghyuk dan Mingyu tak ia pedulikan.

"Jung_" belum sempat Mingyuk menyapa, Jungkook sudah melambaikan tangannya dan mengatakan akan pergi "ada apa dengannya?! Belakangan ini seperti itu..." Mingyu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya bingung sedangkan Donghyuk sibuk mengamati Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

Digedung olahraga semua bangku sudah penuh oleh penonton. Jungkook datang terakhitr dan tak mendapat tempat, ia berdiri diujung bangku penonton. Semua mulai ribut mempersiapkan segala hal untuk mendukung tim mereka. Jungkook lihta Jimin dan Taehyung yang sudah duduk manis sambil membawa bendera origami. Jungkook dengar peluit dibunyikan yang menandakan permainan dimulai. Ia sedikit menunduk kebawah pembatas hanya untuk melihat Yoongi yang menunggu dibangku cadangan. Kedua tim saling menyapa dan bersiap diposisi mereka.

Pertandingan dimulai, serangan sekolah Jungkook memang hebat tapi mereka selalu kehilangan bola dan membuat mereka kehilangan poin juga, sudah 10 menit berlalu dan mereka sudah kebobolan 2 bola. Penonton mulai kecewa, dan Jungkook hanya membuka mata lebar, ia tak sangka permainan mereka akan seburuk ini. Seseorang dengan nomor punggung 8 dari tim sekolah Jungkook, maju menghadang. Tim lawan melempat bola, dan secara bersamaan no 8 dan lawan dibelakangnya melompat membuat mereka saling menubruk, no 8 terjatuh dan membuat lawannya tersandung dan menimpa tubuhnya, membuat mata kakinya bergeser. Wasit menghentikan pertandingan mengetahui no 8 cedera pada kakinya, orang-orang mulai panic dan membawa pemain tersebut pergi.

Penonton mulai gaduh dan khawair, tapi Jungkook malah senang karena sudah pasti Yoongi akan masuk. Dan benar! Yoongi menggantikan pemain yang baru cedera, orang-orang mulai berbisik karena mereka tak pernah melihat Yoongi, dan Jungkook? Ia terlalu senang dan tak peduli kata orang. Yoongi menyiapkan diri nya berdiri diposisi belakang, pertandingan kembali dan tim Yoongi mulai maju saat mendapat bola, seseorang melakukan lay up tapi digagalkan. Lawan membawa dengan cepat, ia melempar menuju temannya tapi teman Yoongi memblok membuat bola melambung kearah Yoongi. Dengan cepat Yoongi berlari membawa bola, tiba-tiba waktu terhenti saat matanya menemukan Jungkook, ia membaca cepat apa yang Jungkook katakan

" _semangat!" –_ Jungkook

Yoongi terkejut, waktu kembali dan ia menembus pertahanan musuh dengan cepat. Ia melompat dan melempar. Bola melambung dan tepat masuk, semua penonton menganga melihat permainan Yoongi. "YUHOO!" Jungkook berteriak dan membuat semua penonton ikut bersorak. Yoongi menatap Jungkook, ia tersenyum, rasanya ada perasaan hangat yang perlahan muncul dalam hatinya.

Permainan berlanjut dan Tim Yoongi menyusul tim lawan dengan mudah sejak Yoongi masuk. Pertandingan yang ketat itu berakhir dengan poin 6-6. Permainan seri yang menegangkan, semua kembali bersorak, mereka sangat senang mengetahui permainan persahabatan ini berakhir dengan baik. Jungkook berjalan turun hanya untuk melihat Yoongi, ia bisa lihat Yoongi berjalan membawa tasnya berniat pulang. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan mudah, dan sebuah senyuman mulai menghiasi kekosongan diantara mereka.

Jungkook dan Yoongi berjalan bersama ditengah langit sore, entah kenapa mereka memilih jalan ketimbang naik bus. "permainan yang bagus" kata Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi, yang dipuji hanya bisa tertawa

"aku hanya beruntung bisa ikut bermain tadi" kata Yoongi

"tapi tanpa kau, mungkin klub basket bisa kalah" Jungkook menyambungkan dan membuat Yoongi tertawa

"bukan apa-apa kok" mereka terus berbincang berdua sampai didepan rumah Yoongi. Jungkook terus tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang masuk kedalam rumah. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Jungkook berjalan pulang tanpa menyadari ada orang yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi

* * *

 **Next Day on Canteen**

Jungkook, Donghyuk dan Mingyu makan bersama disalah satu meja. Jungkook duduk disamping Mingyu dan Donghyuk didepan mereka. Jungkook mengambil suapan pertama sambil mengobrol bersama kedua emannya itu. Lalu matanya menemukan seseorang, orang yang duduk dimeja didepannya, Punggung kecil yang selalu ia kenal. Ia tau jelas itu punggung milik Yoongi, Jungkook mulai tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Donghyuk melihatnya, dan dengan mudah memahami situasi "untuk apa terus memperhatikannya?" Mingyu mulai memperhatikan mereka "dia bukanlah orang yang harus kau perhatikan" lanjut Donghyuk

Jungkook langsung melihat Donghyuk dan sedikit tertawa "hehe... bukan seperti itu..." kata Jungkook

"aku tak bercanda" Jungkook berhenti, dan menatap Donghyuk "kita masih punya jadwal untuk pertandingan nanti. Dia hanya akan mengganggumu" Donghyuk melanjutkan

"dia tak seperti itu_" Kata-kata Jungkook terhenti

"Jangan berharap apa pun. Kau tau bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap klub kita bukan? Ada diantara mereka yang tak begitu menyukai kita. Jadi berhenti dekat dengannya" Donghyun menatap tajam Jungkook. Mingyu tak terlalu mau mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka

Jungkook hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Memang banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau club lain berusaha menggulingkan mereka, tapi Jungkook tak mau berfikir hal buruk terhadap Yoongi, ia sangat yakin Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal buruk.

Jungkook lihat Yoongi sudah pergi, dan ia hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Yoongi yang keluar kantin. Ia hanya bisa diam ditempat dan tak memikirkan apa pun "jangan besikap bodoh dan fikirkan pertandingan nanti" Donghyuk bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Mingyu. Suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti mereka

"ekhm... a-aku harus ketoilet dulu" Mingyu meninggalkan Jungkook. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia percaya pada Yoongi dan itu tak akan pernah berubah untuk apa pun. Jungkook hanya bisa bernafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan pasrah, Ia mengingat semua senyuman Yoongi padanya, dan ia yakin senyuman itu sangat tulus. Ia putuskan pergi dari sana tanpa peduli dengan Mingyu.

.

.

Saat pulang, Jungkook keluar bersama Mingyu sedangkan Donghyuk ada urusan lain dengan kelasnya. Jungkook dan Mingyu juga berpisah didepan gerbang sekolah, Jungkook berjalan menuju halte bus, entah kenapa ia tak berniat pulang. Ia berhenti di halte sungai han, dan berjalan disekitar sana. Sampai telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah bermain dilapangan basket, ia mendekati lapangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria dengan Jaket merah tengah bermain disana. Pria itu tengah memainkan bola basket, mengarahkannya menuju ring. Dan dengan mudah mencetak angka. Jungkook tersenyum dan tau jelas itu siapa "Yoongi _hyung!_ "

Pria itu berbalik dan melihat Jungkook "ah! Kook-ah" Yoongi berhenti dan mendekati Jungkook.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama disatu kursi yang ada disana. Yoongi memankan bolanya dan tersenyum menatap Jungkook "aku melihat permainanmu kemarin..." kata Yoongi memulai pembicaraan.

Jungkook tersenyum " _jjinja_? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jungkook

"eum... tak buruk. Tapi kau benar-benar seorang pelempar yang hebat" jawab Yoongi meletakkan bolanya

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat reaksi Yoongi. Jungkook kembali menyingkirkan semua perkataan Donghyuk "besok senin..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi. "apa... kau akan datang melihat pertandinganku?" Yoongi menatapnya

Yoongi tampak berfikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pasti "tentu saja... aku akan datang" Jungkook tersenyum senang

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yoongi "kalau begitu aku akan datang saat pertandinganmu"

Yoongi terkejut Jungkook mengatakannya, dan senyuman itu perlahan turun "tapi... aku tak tau apakah aku akan_"

"kau pasti main! Percayalah padaku!" Jungkook memotong kata-kata Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi terkejut. "Bagaimana kalau kita main basket, heuh" Jungkook meletakkan tasnya dan melakukan perenggangan. Yoongi hanya tertawa dan bangkit mengikuti Jungkook

"kau pasti akan kalah" kata Yoongi

"belum tau kalau dicoba" Jungkook menggulung lengan bajunya, dan mulai menghadapi Yoongi. Yoongi menggiring bola, dan Jungkook berusaha membloknya. Tapi dengan sengaja Yoongi melakukan lemparan jauh, bola melambung masuk kedalam ring "yak, itu curang"

"itu 3 point namanya..." Yoongi tersenyum sambil berlari membawa bola kembali.

Jungkook tertawa menanggapinya, dan mereka melanjutkan permianan. Jungkook memang bukan lawan Yoongi, ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan bola tapi bola itu tak akan bertahan lama ditangannya, atau ketika ia melempar ia tak pernah membuatnya masuk ring. Setelah hampir 10 menit Jungkook kelelahan "Time!" Jungkook terengah-engah dan duduk begitu saja

Yoongi berlari kearahnya sambil membawa bola. Lalu duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua menatap lagit sore, awan putih tipis menghiasi langit, dan tambahan siluet bintang yang mulai terlihat. Jungkook perlahan melihat Yoongi, pandangan nya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan ini, Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Donghyuk "Yoongi _hyung_..."

"eum...?" Yoongi melihatnya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu

"teman-temanku bilang... untuk menjauhimu..." Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan menunduk kembali "mereka bilang, kau punya niat buruk. Mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi setelah pengumuman pertandingan nasional"

Yoongi hanya terdiam, "itu biasa, mereka teman-temanmu, mereka pasti sangat peduli padamu. Dan lagi... pertandingan ini, juga untuk sekolah" Yoongi menunduk

"haah! Aku tak percaya mereka!" Jungkok tersenyum "aku percaya padamu Yoongi _hyung_..." Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut, matanya berbinar mendengar Jungkook mengatakannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit sesak mendengarnya. Mereka kembali menatap langi sore, sampai mantahari terbenam seutuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

" _I can't say it to you... I'm so sorry"_

Indiah Rahmawati | HIT & RUN! ©FØSINN on youtube

* * *

.

.

.

 **THE DAY | BASEBALL COMPETITION**

3 Hari adalah tanggal merah untuk para mahasiswa, dan untuk beberapa sekolah ini adalah hari dimana pertandingan dimulai. Pertandingan bisbol Nasional, seluruh sekolah dipenjuru korea sudah mempersiapkan perwakilan mereka masing-masing. Sekolah Jungkook juga sudah bersiap, Di Staidon bisbol termegah yang ada diseoul, semua perwakilan gelombang pertama dikumpulkan. Dengan tim berjumlah lebih dari 20 Tim, termasuk Tim Jungkook. Jam pertama mereka semua menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dengan lantang, menatap bendera Negara Korea Selatan yang berkibar, dan meletakkan kepalan tangan didada mereka.

Jungkook menenangkan pikirannya, dan mengosongkan semua perkataan orang-orang. Setelah selesai semua tim berpindah ketempat mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Tim Jungkook dan Tim lawan bersiap-siap dibangku cadangan mereka masing-masing. Jungkook terus bermain dengan bola bisbol, ia melihat kearah penonton, tapi mereka terlalu banyak. Dan tak lama wasit memanggil mereka, ia melempar koin dan menentukan tim mana yang akan memukul lebih dahulu, dan sudah ditetapkan Tim Jungkook yang akan memukul.

Yoongi diduduk ditempatnya dan melihat kearah lapangan. Pertandingan tak terlalu jelas dari tempatnya tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Selama menit-menit pertama pertarungan sangat sengit, peman lawan benar-benar cepat mendapat bola dan melemparnya pada pemain tim Jungkook. Semua orang dibuat tegang saat Mingyu berlari menuju base terakhir, Ia berhasil menunduk dari lemparan dan berhasil sampai dibase terakhir dan langsung mendapatkan point pertama mereka. Semua penonton bersorak kegirangan melihatnya, Tapi sampai akhir mereka hanya mendapar satu, dan tiba akhirnya saat Tim Jungkook melempar

Yoongi dengan tegang menatap Jungkook. Jungkook bersiap diposisinya, Ia sangat fokus untuk hal ini _"tentu saja... aku akan datang"_ Jungkook mengingat kata-kata Yoongi, dan ia yakin Yoongi tengah melihatnya saat ini. Senyuman Yoongi kembali muncul, _**"aku percaya padamu... Min Yoongi"**_ Jungkook bersiap. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat pemukul. Ia bersiap, dan segera mempersiapkan diri. Ia dengan kekuatan penuh melempar bola tepat menuju penangkap dibelakang pemukul. Dengan kekuatan penuh Jungkook melakukan _strike out_ kepada 4 pemukul pemain lawan.

Semua bersorak-sorai melihat Jungkook. Bahkan Yoongi ikut senang melihatnya. Pemukul terakhir datang, dan Jungkook mengengeluarkan tatapan serius. Semua orang dibuat tegang melihatnya. Lemparan pertama, dan lolos begitu saja " _STRIKE ONE!"_ Suasana semakin menegang, Lemparan kedua! " _SRIKE TWO!"_

Yoongi duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia berdoa dengan sangat. Ia tak pernah merasa sangat tegang selain dalam basket, ini pertama kalinya melihat permainan lain yang membuatnya saat tegang. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, dan menatap pemain pemukul kembali. Ia melempar bola dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. _**"lihatlah aku! Yoongi-hyung!"**_

Bola melambung lurus dan menuju kearah pemukul. Tongkat terayun dengan cepat, dengan selisih 0.5 detik, Bola tepat masuk menuju Sarung tangan penangkap.

" _STRIKE OUT!"_

Semua penonton termasuk Tim Jungkook berdiri dari tempatnya. Penonton bersorak sorai dengan gembira. Yoongi juga bangkit dari duduknya untuk bertepuk tangan sekuat tenaganya, ia sangat senang saat ini. Tim Jungkook datang menuju Jungkook, mereka memeluknya dan mulai menaikkan tubuh Jungkook. Mereka melempar Jungkook kelangit. Dan Jungkook tertawa senang saat mereka melakukan itu kepadanya.

Yoongi melihat mereka, dan melihat Jungkook. Tiba-tiba senyumannya sedikit turun, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Ia kembali melihat senyuman Jungkook, dan senyuman para anggota timnya, Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan kembali terduduk pada tempatnya. Permainan dilanjutkan dan terus berjalan dengan sengit. Pada akhirnya Tim Jungkook menang dan melangkah kebabak selanjutnya. Semua berkat Jungkook, Ia terus melakukan Strike out, dan berkat satu pemain yang melakukan Home run. Yoongi terus menyaksikan hingga akhir, tapi tak terlalu fokus dengan semuanya hingga akhir.

SKIP

Permainan berakhir sampai malam, Tapi tim Jungkook memutuskan pulang setelah permainan mereka berakhir. Mereka menuju bus mereka dan berangkat pulang, Jungkook mendapat sambutan hangat dari semua orang, Dan duduk disalah satu kursi didekat jendela, Ia menatap langit yang biru saat ini, ia penasaran dimana Yoongi saat ini. Bus mulai melaju, perlahan berjalan keluar dari parkiran stadion. Perlahan mulai memasuki jalan raya, dan melewati sebuah halte didekat stadion, Mata Jungkook menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam pekat yang sangat terlihat, tubuh kurus dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru lengan panjang yang dilipat (dijadikan rompi), kaos hitam didalam, dan celana panjang hitam yang sangat pas dikakinya yang kecil. Ia tampak menunggu dihalte sambil melihat _handphone_ miliknya, sambil mendengar music. Jungkook langsung terkejut melihatnya, Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada jendela

Yoongi menatap langit, sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari. Ia meletakkan handphonenya didalam saku celananya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari langsung menuju matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bus berwarna biru tua melintas keluar dari stadion bisbol yang ada didepan halte. Matanya langsung menangkap seseorang, yang ada disana, orang itu juga menempelkan tangannya pada jendela, sangat familiar. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, sampai Bus melaju kencang meninggalkan halte itu begitu saja. Yoongi menurunkan tangannya, dan matanya tak lepas dari bus biru tua tersebut. "haah..." ia menghela nafas panjang, dan tak lama bus yang ia tunggu datang.

.

.

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya, jam 4 sore. Ia berjalan perlahan, membiarkan orang-orang yang tengah melakukan lari dan bersepeda melewatinya. Ia sudah berputar dijalan ini sebanyak 8 kali, dan kakinya sudah mulai kelelahan. Ia melewati jembatan han, dan melihat kearah termpat duduk dikat sungai, tempat itu disediakan untuk orang-orang yang ingin merayakan tahun baru.

Ia sadar ada seseorang yang tengah duduk disana. Etah kenapa ia hapal betul rambut dan punggung milik orang itu. Jungkook perlahan barjalan dan duduk dibelakang orang tersebut "sudah lama disini?"

Orang itu terkejut setengah mati "aish! Jungkook-ah!" Yoongi memukul Jungkook karena kesal. Jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya.

Jungkook tertawa dan langsung duduk disamping Yoongi "selalu saja kesini, kau menyukainya, heuh?" tanya Jungkook menatap langit sore. Ini kedua kalinya mereka menatap langit sore bersama.

Yoongi mengangguk "entah kenapa, perasaanku jauh lebih tenang melihat langit sore..."

Jungkook menyetujuinya, "kau benar..." Jungkook tersenyum. "terima kasih..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan membuat yang ia tatap menatapnya juga "karena... kau sudah datang kepertandingan hari ini..." Jungkook mulai canggung, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar senang saat tau Yoongi datang melihatnya

Yoongi tersenyum, dan tertawa pelan "tak masalah, aku juga tak punya banyak pekerjaan dirumah" jawab Yoongi "kau juga bermain bagus disana" lanjut Yoongi membawa senyum malu di wajah Jungkook.

"hehehe" Jungkook menggusap tengkuknya. Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya, ia teringat Jungkook saat pertandingannya kemarin. Senyuman hangat yang jarang Yoongi rasakan, melihatnya senang dengan kehidupannya, Yoongi ikut bahagia mengetahuinya. Ia tak mau menghancurkan mimpi Jungkook, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain.

Yoongi menurunkan senyumannya. "kook-ah..." Jungkook melihat Yoongi kembali, dan melihat tatapan sedih disana "a-aku rasa... kita... harus berhenti bertemu"

Senyuman itu sedikit turun, lalu bangkit lagi menganggap itu candaan. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi "kalau boleh tau, kenapa?"

"eum... entah kenapa, melihatmu disana, rasanya sedikit aneh. Sebagai murid terbaik sekolah, pemain bisbol terbaik, dan anak keluarga yang cukup kaya, sedangkan aku hanya_"

"Sudah! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" Jungkook memotong omongan Yoongi. Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan senyum lebar "apa kau tak mengerti?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook bingung. Jungkook meraih pipi Yoongi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yoongi terdiam ditempat saat Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Yoongi. Ciuman singkat yang langsung mengosongkan pikiran Yoongi seketika. Jungkook melepasnya dan menatap Yoongi yang membeku "apa ini cukup membuktikannya?"

Mata Yoongi melebar, wajahnya seketika memerah. Ia meraih topi yang ia letakkan disampingnya, dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi tersebut " _ppaboya!"_ Wajah Yoongi benar-benar memerah, terlihat dari telinganya yang pucat mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jungkook hanya tertawa. Ia belum pernah melihat Yoongi begitu malu, Wajah Jungkook juga memerah, ia tak berfikir akan melakukan itu sejujurnya. Ia hanya berniat mencium kening Yoongi. Yah... yang terjadi sudah terjadi.

Jantung Yoongi tak terkontrol saat ini, ia benar-benar bingug saat ini, perasaannya campur aduk. Hatinya semakin sakit saat tau Jungkook sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya, dan hal lain ynag selalu ia coba sembunyikan dari Jungkook. Pada akhirnya suasana menjadi canggung satu sama lain, mereka tak saling bicara sampai mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **NEXT COMPETITION**

Semua tim menunjukan semua kemampuan mereka, babak demi babak berlalu, bahkan penonton ikut terbawa suasana melihat pertandingan. Bukan hanya kemarin, hari ini pertandingan jauh lebih sengit dari pada hari biasanya. Mengingat ini adalah akhir bulan Agustus, semua mungkin terbawa suasana musim panas sekaligus musim olahraga tahun ini. Tim Jungkook juga berjuang keras demi perebutan final kali ini. Semua penonton besorak kegirangan melihat Home run yang dilakukan Donghyuk, ia berari sekuat tenaganya, sedankan tim lawan hanya bisa melempar topi mereka ketanah saking kesalnya.

Pada akhirnya Tim Jungkook berhasil masuk kefinal melawan tim dari Incheon. Semua pemain berkumpul ditepat pemain cadangan dan mendengar semua arahan pelatih "tetap fokus, dan tambah tenaga, ini untuk final kali ini. Selangkah lagi kita bisa jadi perwakilan merebutkan piala nasional" Semua mengangguk dan melakukan yel-yel semangat mereka "1,2,3 _FIGHTING!"_ Semua mulai bersiap, Jungkook mengambil handuk basah dan memakainya untuk mengusap rambutnya yang berkeringat. Ia berjalan membelakangi orang-orang, dan melihat seseorang tengah berjalan menuju bangku cadangannya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan topi hitam menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook mendekatinya, lalu ia bisa lihat jelas itu siapa "Yoongi _hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Jungkook

Yoong tersenyum tipis, ia memberikan sebuah botol minum kepada Jungkook "ini, aku tak bisa melihat finalmu kali ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa memberikanu semangat"

Jungkook menerimanya, dan tersenyum lebar " _gomawo..._ aku pasti menang!" kata Jungkook

Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi dari sana, Yoongi kembali menengok kebelekang hanya untuk melihat Jungkook melambakan tangan padanya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan kembali. Jungkook tambah bersemangat kali ini, ia kembali ada timnya, dan tanpa ragu meminum air yang Yoongi berikan padanya, sampai habis. Entah kenapa Jungkook makin bersemangat setelah meminumnya.

Pertandingan dimulai, permainan cukup sengit. Jungkook ada dibangku cadangan, karena saat ini Tim nya saat ini adalah sebagai pemukul. Ia permainan pemain lawan yang cukup bagus, tapi teman-teman juga tak bisa dianggap enteng. Permainan benar-benar ketat, dan hampir saja salah satu temannya keluar karena bola hampir mengenainya. Jungkook terus memperhatikan, tapi entah kenapa pandangannya sedikit buyar kali ini. Ia mulai merasa mengantuk dan sedikit pusing, _**"apa? Yang terjadi?"**_ Jungkook perlahan menutu mata.

" _STRIKE OUT!_ "

Jungkook tersadar, dan melihat satu temannya dikeluarkan dari lapangan. Permainan berakhir dan Tim Jungkook hanya bisa mendapat 1 poin. Kali ini Jungkook siap menjadi pelempar, Jungkook bangit dan mengambil sarung tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju basenya, tapi Ia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Jungkook sampai dan bersiap, semua sudah dalam posisi. Wasit meniup peluit.

"argh!" Jungkook kehilangan pandangan. Penangkap sudah memberikan tanda. Jungkook melihatnya. Tapi ia sangat mengantuk, dan kepalanya rasanya mau meledak. Jungkook mencoba untuk kembali fokus, Ia dengan tenaganya melempar. Dan "Strike one!" Dia berhasil. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Bola dilempar kembali padanya, tapi itu malah memantul dari tangannya dan terjatuh ketanah. Semua pemain dari Tim Jungkook hanya melamun melihatnya. Jungkook segera mengambilnya dan bersiap kembali. Pandangannya semakin buruk. Semua menjadi berbayang dimatanya. _**"ada apa ini!"**_ Jungkook melempar, dan " _Strike two!"_ Penonton bersorak. Tapi itu semakin membuat pandangan dan kepala Jungkook sakit. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, dengungan keras itu mulai memasuki otaknya. _**"sebenarnya ada apa ini!"**_

Donghyuk yang ada dibangku cadangan hanya bisa bingung dengan sikap aneh Jungkook. Ia melihat kearah tepat duduk Jungkook, dan menemukan botol minum yang bukan milik timnya. Donghyuk melihat kearah penonton, dan menemukan seseorang berjalan menuju pintu keluar disamping tangga. Dengan cepat ia mengejar orang itu, menuju jalan keluar dibangku penonton.

Jungkook menangkap bolanya dengan tubuh yang hampir jatuh. Kali ini ia bersiap kembali. Pandangannya semakin kabur, ia bisa lihat ada dua pemukul didepannya saat ini. "a... argh!" Jungkook melempar.

 **TANG! BRUK!**

Pemukul berhasil memukul sangat jauh, dan disaat yang bersamaan tubuh Jungkook jatuh. Wasit langsung meniup peluit menghentikan pertandingan, sema orang mulai mendekati Jungkook. Pelatih juga datang dengan panic, membawa Jungkook segera menuju bangku pemain cadangan. Penonton juga dibuat panic dan bingung melihatnya, semua menjadi gaduh untuk menit-menit awal pertandingan.

Jungkook dibawa keruangan timnya untuk dibaringkan disana, ia segera diberikan bau menyengat. Jungkook sadar, dan kepalanya semakin pusing "a-apa? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Jungkook, seorang perawat segera mengecek Jungkook.

"dia dibius..." kata sang perawat

" _mwo?_ " pelatih tampak kebingungan

"dia diberi obat tidur, tapi dengan dosis yang melampaoi batas. Karena itu ia menjadi sangat megantuk dan menggangu syaraf otaknya, itu yang membuat ia tak fokus" jelas sang perawat

"tapi siapa yang memberikan obat itu padanya?!" tanya sang wasit

"aku tau"

Semua melihat kearah seseorang yang baru saja datang. Donghyuk datang membawa seseorang, seseorang berpakaian hitam dan mengenakan topi hitam. Donghyuk membuka topi orang itu dan membuat Jungkook terkejut setengah mati "Y-yoongi _hyung_..."

"dia yang memberikan ini pada Jungkook" Donghyuk menunjukkan botol minum yang Yoongi berikan pada Jungkook. "dia sengaja melaukan ini, agar tim bisbol tak menang. Seperti rumor banyak klub yang ingin menggulingkan kita saat ini..."

Jungkook membeku ditempat. Ia berusha bangkit dari duduk, ia hampir saja jatuh tapi beruntung Mingyu langsung membantunya. "kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Yoongi tak menjawab dan hanya bisa menunduk "katakan padaku! _WAE!"_

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia hanya merebut topinya ditangan Donghyuk. Dengan cepat ia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. "anak itu!" pelatih ingin mengejarnya, tapi Donghyuk menghalanginya

"sudahlah pak, ini tak masalah. Jungkook tak terluka parah, ini adalah masalah kami. Harusnya kami memberitaumu lebih awal soal rumor itu... maafkan kami" Donghyuk memungkuk, mewakili anggota yang lain.

Sang pelatih hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk "aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah muda, ada yang namanya kompetisi dan persaingan pasti selalu muncul." Sang pelatih meliha Jungkook yang terdiam membeku, ia hanya duduk lemas ditempatnya "istirahatlah Jeon... kami akan memenangkan ini. Untukmu. Semuanya kembali kelapangan!" semua mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka. Mingyu melihat Jungkook, ia tak tau kenapa, tapi ia tak bisa melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Donghyuk memegang pundak Mingyu, dan dengan cepat Mingyu mengikuti Donghyuk keluar.

Hati Jungkook retak saat itu juga. Ini lebih sakit daripada dilempar bola bisbol. Kepala Jungkook semakin meledak, ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya apa yang telah Yoongi lakukan kepadanya. "AARGH!" Jungkook memukul satu loker besi dibelakangnya. Ia benar-benar sangat kesakitan saat ini.

SKIP

Perminan berakhir, dan Tim Jungkook menang dengan selisih tipis. Tim Jungkook masuk sebagai perwakilan tim gelombang pertama. Semua masuk kedalam bus dengan perasaan sangat senang kecuali satu orang. Jungkook sudah dapat obat dari perawat, dan kepalanya jauh lebih baik sekaran. Ia terus diam selama perjalanan pulang. Donghyuk duduk disampingnya "kau mengerti sekarang?" Jungkook masih diam "sudah ku katakan ia bukan orang yang baik_"

"aku tak mau membahasnya sekarang" Jungkook menjadi dingin. Donghyuk langsung terdiam, Jungkook sudah bukan Jungkook yang biasanya. Hatinya sudah membeku saat ini. Pandangannya benar-benar kosong saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang sudah Yoongi lakukan padanya.

.

.

* * *

 **One month later**

Yoongi dan Timnya sudah bersiap untuk pergi menuju lapangan. Ini adalah hari seleksi menuju walikota, dan kebetulan sekali diadakan di lapangan sekolah Yoongi. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pertandingan bisbol berakhir, Pertandingan yang menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Sejak hari itu Jungkook tak pernah terlihat lagi, dan Yoongi juga tampak sibuk dengan tim basketnya, ia sudah masuk kedlam tim inti. Pelatih juga puas melihat permainan Yoongi.

Saat ini ada dua tim saling berhadapan dan berjabat tangan. Yoongi bersiap diposisinya, ia menatap tempat duduk penonton yang penuh, entah apa yang ia cari tapi matanya tak berhenti melihat kearah penonton.

 **PRANK!**

Semua menengok dan melihat seseorang menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lapangan. Ia segera turun dan mengambilnya setelah meminta maaf. Yoongi melihatnya, entah kenapa ia sangat familiar dengan kejadian ini. Benar-benar familiar. Ia menunduk saat itu juga, rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

Pertandingan dimulai, dan anggota tim Yoongi mendapat bola. Mereka maju dengan cepat sambil membawa bola mengoper satu sama lain. Tapi tim lawan berhasil memblok saat Salah satu anggota Yoongi melempar menuju ring. Yoongi dengan cepat mengejarnya dan berhasil mengambil saat orang itu mencoba mengoper. Yoongi membawanya sendiri dan melakukan lay-up. Skor pertama Tim Yoongi, semua penonton bersorak. Yooni tersenyum senang, lalu kembali melihat penonton, ia tak menemukan siapa pun.

" _aku percaya padamu!"_

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, ia mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Bola kembali pada Tim Yoongi, semua berlarian sekuat tenaga mengejar bola. Yoongi ikut berlari tapi matanya tak lepas dari bangku penonton _"apa kau tak mengerti?"_ Yoongi sedikit memperlambat. Pikirannya kacau lagi, orang itu terus-terusan berada dipikirannya.

Bola dilempar menuju Yoongi, dan Yoongi menangkapnya. Ia terdiam disana memegang bola, semua orang tampak bingung. Jika Yoongi tak memantulkannya, ini akan jadi pelanggaran.

" _Yoon_ GI!"

Yoongi tersadar mendengar teriakan temannya. Ia melihat semua orang, lalu melihat bola basket ditangannya. Dengan keras ia melempar bola itu kelantai hingga melambung tinggi. Semua sangat terkejut melihatnya, dan Yoongi berjalan keluar dari sana. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat pelatih memanggilnya dengan nada kesal.

Yoongi berjalan menuju Toilet dan masuk kedalam salah satu bilik. Ia sangat kacau, dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melempar bandana yang ia kenakan saat ini. Yoongi terduduk disana, dan menangis. Air matanya keluar begitu saja, rasanya sakit sangat sakit, ia bahkan tak tau untuk apa ia menangis saat ini. Ia tak merasa sakit karena mengacaukan pertandingan, tapi hal lain. Yoongi kesakitan karena menghianati Jungkook, melukai hati tulus itu. Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini.

.

.

Yoongi bermain sendirian setelah pertandingan, hari sudah sore. Dan tim mereka didiskualifikasi atas tindakan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi bersikap biasa dan terus bermain di lapangan kosong itu. Ia terus melempar menuju ring, bahkan kadang memasukkannya dengan mudah. Yoongi berkeringat, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah saat ini, tapi ia tak berhenti. Ia membawa bola jauh dari ring, lalu berlari sambil membawa bola, saat melakukan lay-up, tanpa sengaja kaki kirinya tersandung kaki kanannya saat berlari. Yoongi terjatuh, dan ia bisa rasakan mata kaki kanannya terkilir.

"argh!" Yoongi terduduk. Dan bola menggelinding entah kemana. Nafas Yoongi sudah hampir habis, perasaannya masih sakit. Merski ia sudah bermain 10 kali, perasaan itu tak hilang.

Dengan perlahan Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju uks sambil menyeret kakinya. Yoongi berfikir kosong, ia sangat butuh perawatan Jin tapi ia tak peduli. Yoongi sampai dan membuka pintu, dan Jin melihatnya menyeret kakinya "a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin

"terkilir" jawab singkat Yoongi

Jin segera membantu Yoongi ikut berbaring disalah satu kasur dan memeriksa kaki kanannya. Yoongi kesakitan tapi ia tak bereaksi terlalu banyak. Jin membalut kakinya dengan perban sesegera mungkin. Yoongi hanya diam lalu ia menoleh kekasur disampingnya yang terhalang leh tirai, ia sangat terkejut mengetahui ada orang yang teridur disana. Postur tubuh yang sangat ia kenal, meski orang itu tidur membelakanginya. Yoongi menganga melihatnya, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa pun

"ia terus kesini..." Yoongi melihat Jin "hampir sebulan ia terus kesini, dia bilang ia mengantuk. Tapi aku yakin, ia mencarimu" kata Jin sambil tersenyum

" _h-hyung_ tapi_"

"aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi, tapi berbaikkan lah dengannya" potong Jin, ia selesai dengan kaki Yoongi "beristirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak." Jin membalik badannya, dan Yoongi hendak kabur "Dan!" Jin kembali berbalik menghentikan Yoongi "jangan kabur!" perintah mutlah Jin yang langsung membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Jin keluar dari sana, dan semua menjadi sunyi. Yoongi benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain. Ia berusaha bangun, dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia melihat Jungkook yang tertidur disana, Dengan sedikit keberanian Yoongi berjalan menuju Jungkook. Kakinya ia seret menuju wajah Jungkook. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia melihat Jungkook yang tertidur pulas disana, Ia sedikit menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk. "haah..." Yoongi menghela nafas disana. Perasaan sakit itu muncu lagi saat ini. " _Mianhae..."_

Yoongi bangkit dengan segera dan keluar dari sana, ia tak siap untuk apa pun itu. Ia meletakkan sebuah botol stamina disana dan melangkah pergi. Terdengar jelas seretan kaki, Yoongi membuka pintu dan keluar tanpa peduli Jin akan sangat marah besar padanya. Ia menutup pintu dan pergi. Jungkook yang tertidur segera bangun setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Ia tak mendapat apa pun, entah kenapa ia semakin kesal saat ini.

.

 **At Night**

Jungkook mengenakan jaket kebesaran miliknya, berjalan disekitar sungai han. Sejak pertandingan itu, Jungkook meminta untuk diistirahatkan selama sebulan, ia masih tak bisa menemukan cara memperbaiki pikirannya. Bahkan ia tak mampu menapap Yoongi meski tau ia ada didepannya.

Jungkook menengok lapangan basket, ia lihat seseorang bermain disana. Pria itu beberapa kali jatuh, tapi tetap bersi keras membawa bola dan memasukkan kedalam ring. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu, tetap membawa bola dengan kaki pincang, jelas Jungkook tau siapa dia.

Pria itu terus berusaha, lagi dan lagi. Jatuh dan jatuh lagi, tapi ia tak berhenti. Jungkook kasihan, tapi ia berusaha tak peduli. Ia terus mendengar benturan bola pada tanah, tapi ia terus bertindak tak peduli. "AA!" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dengar Yoongi kesakitan disana, Jungkook dengan perlahan berjalan masuk kelapangan. Ia menatap Yoongi yang terduduk memegangi kakinya.

"kau tak apa?"

Jungkook bersikap dingin. Yoongi terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya, Jungkook memegang pundaknya tapi Yoongi menyingkirkannya. "aku tak apa, jangan perdulikan aku" Yoongi mencoba menjauh dari Jungkook

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang "kalau begitu katakan... kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jungkook kembali mendesak Yoongi. Yang ditanya tak menjawabnya. Jungkook terduduk disamping Yoongi "kumohon katakan padaku... aku sangat mempercayaimu, _hyung_! Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padaku!"

"aku juga tak mau melakukannya!"

Jungkook terdiam, dan menatap Yoongi. Yang kesakitan langsung terduduk lemas "a-aku... aku juga tak mau melakukkannya..." Yoongi menunduk lemas "lebih dari dua tahun dan klub mu selalu menjadi kebanggan. Mereka yang memintaku... mendekatimu dan membuatmu kalah..." Yoongi terduduk, Jungkook melihatnya. "awalnya aku... tak masalah... mereka sudah lama menyiksa ku, dan ini kesempatanku masuk tim inti... tapi, semakin lama... aku menyadari satu hal..." Yoongi melihat bola menggelinding tertiup angin mengarah kearahnya "basket yang kusuka, bukan menjadi bagian dari tim tak berguna itu..."

Jungkook masih terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Yoongi "aku belajar itu darimu..." Yoongi melihat Jungkook "melihatmu bermain, dan bagaimana kau menyukainya, itu benar-benar keren..." wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah, "dan hari itu, mereka mendesakku... bahkan pelatih ada disana..." Yoongi kembali menunduk, ia bahkan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya "itu membuatku takut... sangat takut..."

Jungkook mengetahui segalanya sekarang, ia dengan menenagkan pikirannya sekarang. Dan emosinya meluap pada klub sialan itu. "aku minta maaf..." Jungkook kembali melihat Yoongi "aku... benar-benar minta maaf..." Yoongi menangis

Pendangan yang canggung, Jungkook tak mungkin bisa menyalahkan Yoongi lagi. "yak... Yoongi _hyung_..." Jungkook meraih wajah Yoongi, ia melihat wajah berair milik Yoongi "yak... jangan menangis kumohon..." Jungkook mengusap air mata Yoongi. Ia mencium mata Yoongi, "berhentilah menangis..."

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, dan bersimpuh didepan Yoongi menunjukkan punggungnya "naik lah" Yoongi terkejut, "cepat naik, dan jangan banyak bicara" Yoongi dengan perlahan meraih leher Jungkook dan naik kepunggungnya. Jungkook menggendong Yoongi dan berjalan membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

Setelah lama berjalan, mendapat tatapan banyak orang. Jungkook membawa Yoongi menuju rumah Yoongi, disana tampak sepi karena orang tua Yoongi pergi keluar kota. Jungkook bahkan membawa Yoongi naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Jungkook mendudukkan Yoongi pada kasurnya, "aku akan ambil p3k" Jungkook segera keluar sebelum sempat Yoongi bicara.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia tak mau merepotkan Jungkook lagi. Tak lama Jungkook kembali dengan kotak P3K dan sebuah ember kecil berisi air hangat. Ia melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki Yoongi dan menaikkan celana panjang yang Yoongi kenakan. Ia melihat mata kaki yang mengungu disana, "kau terlalu memaksakan diri" Jungkook membasuhnya dengan air hangat

"entah kenapa, aku kesal... pada diriku sendiri" lanjut Yoongi.

"jangan paksakan dirimu" Jungkook mengeringkan kaki Yoongi, dan membalutnya dengan perban, Jungkook tau Yoongi melepas perban dari Jin. Setelah membalutnya dengan rapi, Jungkook menurunkan celana Yoongi yang ia gulung

"Kumohon... jangan begini lagi..." Yoongi menunduk, "aku malah merepotkanmu" Yoongi menyesali dirinya lagi, ia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"bukan masalah..." Jungkook duduk disamping Yoongi, ia menghela nafas "aku tau, aku bisa mempercayamu" senyuman Jungkook kembali

Yoongi memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik kerah baju Jungkook dan menciumnya. Jungkook terkejut, tapi ia menerimanya, entah kenapa tubuh lemah Yoongi jatuh begitu saja membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ada diatasnya. Jungkook menahan dengan kedua tangannya, entah kenapa mereka malah terbawa alur dan menambah panas suasana. Jungkook melepas ciuman panas mereka, dan beralih pada leher Yoongi. " _m-mianhae..."_ Jungkook melanjutkan aksinya, dan menyadari Yoongi kelelahan karena ciuman panas mereka. Ia tertidur setelahnya, tanpa sadar Jungkook memberi tanda kemerahan pada lehernya.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Yoongi tertidur, ia perlahan menaikkan tubuh Yoongi, mengganti baju Yoongi dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Jungkook tersenyum senang, ia sudah mengerti segalanya sekarang. Perlahan Jungkook keluar kamar dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan atau meninggalkan apa pun.

* * *

 **Morning**

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya, ia bangun dengan cepat dan dengan cepat juga menyesalinya karena kakinya langsung menyiksanya. Yoongi perlahan bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat cermin disana. Dan menemukan sebuah tanda dilehernya, meski itu tak terlalu jelas "a-apa mungkin?..." wajah Yoongi memerah. Ia berhenti berhayal dan dengan cepat bersiap-siap.

Ia keluar rumah setelah menguncinya, Yoongi terkejut saat Jungkook berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan seragam lengkap, sebuah syal melilit lehernya dan topi bisbolnya "pagi" Jungkook tersenyum

Yoongi dengan cepat memegang lehernya "p-pagi..."

Jungkook tertawa pelan saat melihat reaksi Yoongi "tenang, tak terjadi apapun kok..." Jungkook tersenyum

"hee?" Yoongi menganga, Ia menunjuk lebernya

"hmm... bia dibilang kita belum selesai" Jungkook mendekati Yoongi, dan itu membuat Yoongi berjalan mundur. Jungkook kembali tertawa saat Yoongi bersikap _super cute_ dihadapannya. Ia melepas syalnya dan membalutnya pada leher Yoongi "kalau malu, pakai saja..." Jungkook menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan memasukkan kedalam kantong almamaternya. "ayo berangkat"

Yoongi terkejut, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Jungkook. Yoongi melirik topi Jungkook, dan perasaan menyesal itu muncul. Mereka naik bus yang sama, dan Jungkook tak melepas Yoongi sampai disekolah. Ia bahkan tak peduli orang-orang meihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang sampai berbisik dibelakang mereka. Jungkook dan Yoongi naik menuju kelas mereka, sampai saat Jungkook hendak berbelok menuju kelas Yoongi dua orang _namja_ yang sangat Jungkook kenal menghalangi mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghyuk, Mingyu hanya diam melihat mereka berdua

Jungkook meyembunyikan Yoongi dibelakang punggungnya "minggir, pelajaran hampir dimulai, iya kan?" jawab Jungkook dingin

"benar, tapi kelasmu disana Kook-ah..." Donghyuk menjawab tak kalah dingin. Mereka berbalas pandang dengan sengit, bahkan Yoongi atau pun Mingyu tak bisa hentikan mereka

"miggir kataku"

"heh, untuk apa kook! Dia yang membuatmu hampir kehilangan kesempatanmu! Untuk apa memaafkan orang sepertinya, bisa saja dia melakukan hal yang sama kan?! Beruntung kau hanya pingsan, bagaimana jika kau kehilangan bahumu, hah?!" Donghyuk terbawa emosi

"satu-satunya yang membuat impianku hilang adalah kau" Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan santai. Ia melepas tangan Yoongi, dan membuka topinya. "jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya, Donghyuk..." Jungkook melempar topi langsung diwajah Donghyuk, dan jelas Donghyuk terkejut dan tak sempat menangkap topinya sehinggat topi itu jatuh kelantai. Jungkook menarik Yoongi, ia tak peduli melihat Donghyuk dan Mingyu yang bingung sekaligus terkejut

"apa yang kau lakukan, Jeon Jungkook!" Donghyuk melihat Jungkook yang pergi

" _I'M QUIT!"_ Teriak Jungkook.

"kau tak akan jadi nomor satu lagi! kau dengar itu?!" Donghyuk berteriak "YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yang diteriaki sama sekali tak peduli. Jungkook tetap menarik Yoongi, bahkan tak mebawanya menuju kelas, tapi menuju atap sekolah. Sampai disana, Jungkook menutup pitntu dan bernafas lega. Yoongi kembali melihatnya dengan sedih, ia merapatkan wajahnya pada syal Jungkook, mencium bau parfum Jungkook yang tertinggal disana.

"kenapa?" Jungkook langsung melihat Yoongi "apa karena... a-aku?" Yoongi ingin menangis rasanya

Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali mendekati Yoongi, Ia memperbaiki syal yang Yoongi kenakan. "ini kemauan ku sendiri" Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Jungkook kembali tersenyum, perlahan ia memeluk Yoongi "aku tak mungkin mewujudkan impianku, tanpa orang yang ku cintai..."

Yoongi terkejut "t-tapi aku hanya_"

"sudah kukatakan, aku tak peduli!" Jungkook meatap Yoongi "Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi... aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, _hyung_..." Jungkook meraih wajah Yoongi "kau satu-satunya untukku, tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu..." Jungkook mencium dengan tulus bibir tipis Yoongi

Yoongi memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan setelah cukup lama. Mereka saling berpandangan "aku... mencintaimu Jungkook..."

Senyuman kembali muncul pada wajah Jungkook " _nado... nado"_ Ciuman kembali bertemu, dan bertambah panas seiring waktu, bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan bel masuk yang sudah bordering. Yoongi terbatuk, dan itu membuat Jungkook melepas ciumannya

"s-sesak Kook..." wajah Yoongi memerah

"heh, kita kan mau melanjutkkan yang tadi malam _hyung_ " Jungkook Merapatkan tubuh mereka

Yoongi memerah "i-ini sudah saatnya masuk!" Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan Jungkook

"ah, kau tak asik _hyung_..." Jungkook menarik syal Yoongi dan mencium lehernya kembali, membuat tubuh Yoongi meriding disana. Saat itu juga mereka melupakan segalanya dan terbawa permainan tanpa mereka sadari.

" _I'm sorry, but now I can hold you more tight than everyone. Please just look at me... and we can be together forever... I'm not gonna let you go again..."_

 **HIT & RUN! END**


End file.
